


Winterabend

by Daelis



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein unerwarteter Fund an einem verschneiten Abend stellt ihre Welt ziemlich auf den Kopf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schnee

Still rieselten Schneeflocken vom dunkel verhangenen Himmel. Der Dezember war dunkel und grau ausgefallen und das neue Jahr versprach nicht weniger dunkel zu beginnen. Ein eisiger Wind pfiff um die Häuser und ließ die wenigen Menschen frösteln, die noch zu Fuß unterwegs waren. Längst waren Eltern mit ihren Kindern in die warmen Stuben verschwunden und nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Autos fuhren über breite Hauptstraßen, während in dem Wohngebiet, das die junge Frau ansteuerte, nichts mehr los war. Hier herrschte absolute Stille und das einzige Geräusch, das diese durchbrach waren ihre eigenen Schritte, die im Schnee ein knirschendes Geräusch verursachten. Sie zog die Hände aus den tiefen Taschen, um die Kragen ihrer Jacke aufzustellen und den dicken grauen Schal zurecht zu rücken. Ihr warmer Atem bildete gut sichtbar Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund, die sich schnell ins Nichts auflösten, jedoch davon zeugten, wie kalt es war.  
Nicht mehr lange und sie wäre daheim. Jetzt schon freute sie sich auf die Wärme des kleinen Wohnzimmers, das sie ihr eigen nannte, und ein schönes warmes Bad, dass die Kälte aus ihren Gliedern vertreiben würde und die Wärme zurück brächte, die man hier draußen im Schnee vermisste, so schön der Anblick der verschneiten Welt auch war. Schnell schob Shiro die Hände zurück in die warmen Taschen und beschleunigte ihren Schritt ein wenig.

Hätte sie geahnt, welche Folgen es haben würde, hätte sie sich nach dem kaum hörbaren Geräusch wohl nicht umgedreht. Oder vielleicht doch, weil sie sich darüber im Klaren gewesen wäre, welche Tragweite an Folgen ihr Fund für ihre Zukunft hatte.  
Es war ein Seufzen, ein leises Rascheln, ein kaum hörbares Geräusch, auf dass sie wohl kaum aufmerksam geworden wäre, wären die Straßen nicht so ruhig und der ganze Abend von einer winterlichen Stille verhangen gewesen, wie man sie nur an Abenden wie diesem erlebten konnte. Die junge Frau wandte sich um und trat an eine Hecke heran, hinter der eine Art kleines Waldstücken lag, über das sie eigentlich nur wusste, dass sie als Kind in seinen Ausläufern gespielt hatte. Jetzt aber konnte sie jemanden an einem der Bäume sitzen sehen, die sie von hier oben, vom Bürgersteig aus sehen konnte. Wer genau es war, konnte sie nicht erkennen, dafür war es schon zu dunkel und das Licht der Straßenlaterne reichte nicht bis in die ersten Baumgruppen hinein, über denen der Schatten der kahlen, doch schneebedeckten Äste der Baumkronen lag.  
Alles, was sie erkennen konnte, war, dass es sich nicht um ein Kind handelte. Unsicher sah sie sich kurz um. Sollte sie es wagen und näher herantreten, um zu sehen, ob die Person in Ordnung war, die da im Schnee saß? Natürlich war das potentiell auch gefährlich, wäre diese Person betrunken und aggressiv, doch vielleicht war auch jemand zusammengebrochen und die Böschung hinabgestürzt, hatte sich womöglich sogar verletzt! Sie atmete einmal tief durch und nahm ihren Mut zusammen. Jetzt wegzusehen würde nur dafür sorgen, dass sie sich das noch tagelang vorwerfen würde - besonders, wenn da unten wirklich jemand verunglückt war und Hilfe brauchte. Bei dieser Kälte war das schließlich auch nicht ganz ungefährlich.

"Entschuldigen Sie...", sprach Shiro die Person an während sie mühsam die Böschung herunterkraxelte, was sich ob der dicken Schneedecke als nicht so einfach herausstellte, weil sie nicht sehen konnte, wo das Unkraut höher stand und wo weniger. So blieb sie beinahe hängen und wäre fast selbst die Böschung hinab gestürzt. Es gelang ihr jedoch, ihr Gleichgewicht zu wahren und so kam sie wenn auch etwas wackelig unten zwischen den ersten Bäumen an, die zum Waldstück gehörten. Sie hatte mal gehört, dass dahinter ein altes Anwesen liegen sollte, doch von dem Besitzer hörte man hier im Dorf nichts und es hatte sie auch nie weiter interessiert. Sollte dort tatsächlich so ein alter Eigenbrödler wohnen, so hatten ihn die Dorfbewohner längst vergessen und widmeten ihm nicht eimal mehr einen gemütlichen Tratsch am Gartenzaun.  
Die Person regte sich nicht und antwortete auch nicht. Ihr wurde ein wenig mulmig. Hatte man sie nicht gehört oder war die Person womöglich beuwusstlos geworden? Eben noch, da war sie sicher, hatte sie ja ein Rascheln und Seufzen vernommen. Sonst hätte sie den Mann, als der sich die an einen Baum lehned sitzende Gestalt entpuppte, ja gar nicht erst bemerkt. "E--entschuldigen Sie bitte...", versuchte sie es noch einmal und trat zögerlich näher. Noch immer kam keine Reaktion seitens des Mannes, in dessem dunklen Haar bereits weiße Schneeflocken klebten und einen starken Kontrast bildeten. Shiro legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn erneut ansprechen wollen, doch ihre Berührung hatte den Fremden scheinbar aufgeschreckt, denn er wandte den Kopf abrupt herum, dass Shiro vor Schreck ein heißkalter Schauer durchfuhr. 

Der Mann, der hier im Schnee hockte, konnte kaum älter sein als sie und sah sie mit intensivem Blick aus blaugrauen Augen an. Er war blass, doch wirkte zumindest gefasst und wach. Ein wenig hatte sie schon befürchtet, er könnte verletzt sein, doch er machte nun eher einen verwunderten Eindruck und keinen hilfesuchenden. "Sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte sie dennoch vorsichtig, während sie ihn knapp musterte. Er trug zwar eine Jacke, doch der Reißverschluss war nicht geschlossen und das Hemd, das er darunter trug, konnte ihn kaum wärmen. Schal und Handschuhe schien er ebenfalls nicht bei sich zu haben. Alles in allem wirkte er nicht so, als habe er vorgehabt, einen längeren Aufenthalt im Schnee zu haben oder sich einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang durch die winterliche Welt zu gönnen.  
Da der junge Mann noch immer schwieg und sie einfach nur ansah, ergriff Shiro erneut das Wort. "Sie sollten vielleicht besser nach Hause gehen, ehe sie sich verkühlen." Zumindest betrunken wirkte er nicht, fand sie, und als er nun sprach, roch sie auch keinen Alkohol, was sie gleich beruhigte. Dafür schien er nicht besonders höflich zu sein. "Wer bist du?", fragte er anstatt auf ihren gut gemeinten Hinweis einzugehen. Shiro antwortete nicht. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Situation immer seltsamer vor, aber vielleicht lag es auch an ihr. Oder dem durchdringenden Blick des Fremden, der ihr erschien, als könne der junge Mann auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken oder sogar ihre Gedanken lesen.  
Als sie nicht antwortete, streckte der Mann die Hand nach ihr aus und legte sie an ihre Wange. Seine Finger waren eisig kalt, kälter noch als ihre Wange, die ja ebenfalls ausgekühlt war von dem eisigen Wind. "Wie ist dein Name?" "Shiro." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie schauderte. Was für ein seltsamer Typ. 

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie das unangenehme Gefühl abschütteln konnte, dass der Fremde in ihr weckte. "Sie sollten wirklich heim gehen. Es ist ziemlich kalt und wenn Sie hier mit offener Jacke sitzen, werden Sie noch krank." Sie hoffte, er wäre für diese Vernunft nun zugänglich und würde ihren Rat befolgen und sich auf dem Heimweg machen. Länger hier sitzen konnte er ja nun wirklich nicht.  
Der junge Mann sagte kein Worte, nickte nicht und zeigte auch ansonsten keine Reaktion, die sie als Antwort hätte interpretieren können. Er stand einfach auf, klopfte sich etwas Schnee von der Schulter und ging an ihr vorbei auf die Böschung zu, die er mit nur drei geschickten Schritten überwand und somit oben auf dem Bürgersteig stand von dem aus Shiro ihn bemerkt hatte. Nun konnte sie auch seine Züge besser ausmachen, weil das Licht der nahen Straßenlaterne sein Gesicht nun erhellte. Er konnte wirklich kaum älter sein als sie, wenn überhaupt, bestätigte sich ihr erster Eindruck. Obendrein war er wirklich gut aussehend und der Schnee in seinem Haar, auf seiner Jacke und an seiner Hose störten dieses Bild nicht im geringsten. Vielmehr schien die ganze winterliche Szenerie ihm nur zu schmeicheln, als sei er Teil dieses Bildes und nicht erst hinein getreten.  
Diesen Gedanken abschüttelnd machte sich Shiro daran, ihm zu folgen und selbst die Böschung hinauf zu steigen, wofür sie deutlich länger brauchte, als der junge Mann und mehr als einmal um ihr Gleichgewicht rang, um nicht zu stürzen.  
Als sie fast oben angekommen war, streckte sich ihr eine Hand entgegen und sie brauchte nicht mehr aufsehen um zu wissen, zu wem sie gehörte. Dankbar ergriff sie die kalten blassen Finger und der junge Mann zog sie mit einem kraftvollen Ruck hoch, sodass sie im Nu neben ihm auf dem Bürgersteig stand. "Danke sehr", ließ sie ihn höflich wissen, "und... ähm... machen Sie es gut."

Sie nickte dem schweigsamen Mann noch einmal zu und war irgendwie ganz froh, ihm nun den Rücken kehren zu können. Irgendwie war er ihr unheimlich. Immerhin hatte er da wer weiß wie lange an einen Baum gelehnt im Schnee gehockt, war vermutlich völlig durchgefroren und alles, was er ihr zu sagen gehabt hatte, war nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Etwas seltsam war das schon. Sie merkte zwar selbst, dass ihre Schritte schneller waren als sonst, doch sie hätte es darauf geschoben, dass ihr kalt war und sie schnell nach Hause wollte und nicht darauf, dass sie sich insgeheim ein wenig vor ihrer seltsamen Bekanntschaft fürchtete und lieber etwas Abstand gewinnen wollte.  
An der Haustür kämpfte sie eine ganze Weile mit ihren eisigen Fingern und dem Schlüsselloch, doch als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, fiel auch die Anspannung von ihr ab. Erst jetzt wurde ihr langsam bewusst, wie sehr sie gehetzt war und wie sicher sie sich nun hier in ihrer Wohnung fühlte, auch wenn sie sich dabei ein klein wenig albern vorkam. Vermutlich hielt der Fremde sie für genauso seltsam wie sie ihn.


	2. Daheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Ich weiß nicht, wie es im Originalspiel More Blood ausgeht und was genau im Detail dort mit der Wahl Adams am Ende ist und habe daher meine eigene Fassung gefunden! )

Sie nieste verhalten und hätte sie an das Sprichwort geglaubt, dass man niesen musste, wenn jemand an einen dachte, so hätte sie womöglich geahnt, wer dieser jemand war und dass dieser jemand näher war, als sie ahnte. Während sich die junge Frau aus ihrem Winteranorak schälte, Handschuhe und Schal achtlos auf die kleine Kommode im Flur warf und aus den dicken Stiefeln stieg, in denen ihr dennoch die Zehen kalt geworden waren, war der Dunkelhaarige die drei Treppenstufen zur Parterre-Wohnung Shiros hinauf gestiegen und betrachtete nun das kleine erleuchtete Klingelschild neben der Tür.  
Sein Name war Ruki, Ruki Mukami, und er war alles andere als einfach nur ein schräger Typ, der im Winter am Wegesrand hockte und vor sich hinstarrte. Ruki war nicht einmal ein Mensch, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah. Einst war er einer gewesen, doch schon seit geraumer Zet war Ruki ein Vampir. Still blieb er einen Moment vor der Tür stehen, hinter der sich die Frau befinden musste, die ihn angesprochen und damit aus seiner Lethargie gerissen hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte er sie nicht einmal registriert und als er sie gehört hatte, hatte es noch einen Augenblick gedauert, bis er verstanden hatte, dass sie mit ihm sprach - und da hatte sie auch schon neben ihm gestanden. Unschuldig, nichts ahnend, wehrlos und verletzlich. So hatte er sie empfunden. Doch er hatte auch Wärme in ihrem besorgten Blick gesehen und erst in diesem Moment war er sich der Kälte gewahr geworden, die ihn umgab und längst in seine Glieder gezogen war. Eine Kälte, die nicht nur von Eis und Schnee, von dieser herrlich verschneiten und bildschönen Winternacht herrührte.

Mit einem unangenehmen Schaudern dachte er zurück. Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatte Eve ihren Adam erwählt und natürlich war es keiner von ihnen gewesen, kein Mukami, sondern einer dieser verfluchten Sakamakis, so ein unhöflicher, arroganter und selbstgefälliger Arsch sollte nun Adam sein. Es grämte ihn tiefer, als er erwartet hätte und nicht einmal, weil er Eve gemocht hätte. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn derart aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, dass er mehrere Stunden im Schnee gesessen hätte, während das weiche Weiß vom Himmel auf ihn hinabrieselte.   
Der Gönner, der seine Brüder und ihn nicht nur verwandelt, sondern sie auch stets unterstüzt hatte, hatte sie wissen lassen, dass für seine Brüder und ihn niemals eine Chance bestanden hatte, Adam zu werden, dass sie nichts weiter gewesen waren als ein Werkzeug, um seine Söhne ein wenig zu motivieren, indem er ihnen Gegenspieler gab. Auch das ärgerte ihn, doch damit hätte Ruki leben können, standen seine Brüder Azusa, Yuma und Kou sowie er selbst doch tief in der Schuld Karl-Heinz' und hätten akzeptiert, dass sie so ihre Schuld beglichen.  
Doch was ihn wirklich grämte, was ihm die Galle aufsteigen ließ, war, dass er mitten im Kampf gegen seine Söhne, diese Sakamakis, die Familiare fortgeschickt hatte, die seine Brüder und ihn im Kampf gegen die eigentlich stärkeren reinblütigen Vampire unterstützen sollten. Er war bereit gewesen Ruki und seine Brüder einfach zu opfern. Das saß. Sehr sogar.

Es war erniedrigend, wie die Sakamakis sie hatten laufen lassen, überleben lassen. Er erinnerte sich an Azusas blutenden Arm, an Yuma, der humpelte und an Kou, dessen Gesichtsausdruck so bitter war, wie er selbst sich fühlte. Sie waren auf eine Weise geschlagen worden, die schmerzte, hatten sie doch all die Jahre auf Karl-Heinz vertraut. Und das war ihr Dank gewesen. Jetzt waren sie auf sich allein gestellt. Allein und ohne ein Ziel.  
Ruki seufzte leise. Ohne ein Ziel. So lange war Eve sein Ziel gewesen, Eve und selbst Adam zu werden, dass er sich schwer damit tat, nun keines mehr vor Augen zu haben. Wenn er Eve erst hätte, erst Adam wäre, hatte er gedacht, dann fände er Wärme, Frieden, Zufriedenheit. Doch mit einem Schlag schien ihm das alles und jede Hoffnung darauf von Karl-Heinz genommen worden zu sein.  
Er hatte seine Brüder heim geführt und war selbst gleich wieder gegangen. Ihre besorgten Blicke hatte er im Rücken gespürt, doch keine Sorge. Sie alle wussten, dass sie niemand verfolgen würde, dass diese ganze Geschichte für sie hier endete. Ziellos war er herumgeirrt auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem er selbst nicht wusste, was es sein sollte und würde. Sein Ziel, seine Aufgabe war vorüber, war verloren und so schien es nichts mehr zu geben, das in seinem Leben eine übergeordnete Rolle spielte. Ein wenig hatte er sich dieses Gedankens geschämt, immerhin waren da ja seine Brüder, doch das war nicht das gleiche und irgendetwas schien zu fehlen - nein: irgendetwas fehlte. Dieses etwas hätte Eve sein können, nicht das Mädchen, das sie war, sondern ihre Funktion als Eve. Das Mädchen Yui Komori bedeutete ihm nichts.

Ruki seufzte erneut und schob eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die ihm an der Stirn klebte. Dann aber war sie ganz unerwartet vor ihm aufgetaucht, hatte sich eigentlich nur nach seinem Befinden erkundigen wollen und doch einen Funken in ihm entfacht, den er verloren geglaubt hatte. Selbst jetzt konnte der dunkelhaarige Vampir nicht sagen, wie lange er im Schnee gesessen und vor sich hingestarrt hatte, tief in Gedanken versunken und voller Fragen, auf die es keine Antworten zu geben schien, bis eine einzige, allumfassende Antwort vor ihm erschienen war. Shiro.  
Es war verrückt, das wusste er selbst. Es war widersinnig, machte eigentlich keinen Sinn, doch ihre simplen Worte, ihr leichtes Lächeln und die ehrliche Sorge in ihrer Stimme hatten ihn berührt und die Kälte hinfort gewischt. Ihr betörender süßer Duft war ihm erst später aufgefallen, doch er allein hätte den Vampir nicht angelockt und noch weniger dazu gebracht, der jungen Frau bis zu deren Heim zu folgen.  
Einen Moment lang erwog er, zu klingeln, doch dann entschied sich Ruki dagegen. Er brauchte keine Klingel und noch weniger eine Erlaubnis, um in ein Haus zu kommen. Einer der Vorzüge, wenn man ein Vampir war. Doch zumindest kannte er nun ihren Nachnamen: Milorad.

Shiro auf der anderen Seite hatte inzwischen den Weg in die Küche gefunden und sich einen Tee gekocht, der nun zog, während sie ihr kleines aber feines Tiefkühlfach durchsuchte, um zu sehen, wie es mit Abendessen aussah, denn große Lust, jetzt noch zu kochen hatte sie keine. Ihr war noch immer kalt, obgleich die Heizung lief und den Raum angenehm erwärmte. Die Kälte aus ihren Gliedern vertreiben vermochte sie allerdings nicht. Sie schauderte und leerte ihren Tee in wenigen Zügen. Es half ein wenig, doch wohl erst eine heiße Dusche könnte sie so richtig aufwärmen. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ja auch später noch kochen könnte, stellte Shiro die Tasse auf die Spüle, griff sich ihren Schlafanzug und steuerte das Bad an, um sich die ersehnte Dusche zu gönnen, von der sie schon träumte, seit sie den Supermarkt, in dem sie jobbte, verlassen hatte und in die eiskalte und bildschöne Winterwunderwelt hinaus getreten war.   
Sie ahnte nicht, dass während sie unter dem Strahl warmen Wassers stand und spürte, wie dieses die Wärme zurück in ihre Glieder trug, unerwarteter Besuch sich selbst hinein ließ. Ruki hatte nicht lange gebraucht und so stand er jetzt mit tropfender Jacke, da der Schnee darauf nun schmolz, in dem kleinen Wohn- und Esszimmer, an das auch die Küchenzeile grenzte, die duch eine Schiebetür abgetrennt war. Die Küche war leer und er konnte das Rauschen des Wassers hören, das ihm verriet, wo das Bad lag und wo Shiro sein musste.

Shiro. Wahre Ironie steckte in diesem Namen, war doch die junge Frau weder leichenblass, noch war ihr Haar weiß. Ganz in Gegenteil war sie eine typische Japanerin und somit von einer ganze einen Schönheit, die ihm ohnehin besser gefiel als exotisch gefärbte bunte Haare. Ihr Haar war schwarz, glatt und glänzend. Es lud förmlich dazu ein, mit den Fingern hindurch zu fahren und die Seidigkeit zu überprüfen und er nahm sich vor, dies später tatsächlich zu tun. Die dunklen mandelförmigen Augen der jungen Frau waren von einer freundlichen Wärme und ihr Lächeln rundete diesen Eindruck nur noch ab.   
Für den außenstehenden Betrachter, für jemanden, der sie nur im Vorbeigehen sah, war sie womöglich nichts Besonderes, fiel nicht weiter auf und bliebe wohl auch nicht in Erinnerung, doch Ruki hatte sie anders kennen gelernt und vielleicht war sie ihm nun auch nur so ein Fixpunkt geworden, weil sie zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort war. Er war sich dieser Möglichkeit bewusst, doch am Ende spielte es wohl keine Rolle. Sie war da gewesen und hatte die Wärme zurück in die Kälte seiner Welt getragen und Ruki war entschlossen in ihr sein Ziel zu finden. Nicht in einer Eve, nicht in der Rolle als Adam, sondern als Ruki, der eine Frau namens Shiro Milorad die seine nannte - auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Er schlüpfte aus der Jacke und hing sie zu ihrer, streifte die Schuhe ab und stellte sie zu ihren Stiefeln neben die Kommode. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Wohnung. Bald würde sie aus dem Bad kommen. So unsicher er auch war, wie sie auf seinen unerwarteten Anblick reagieren würde, so sehr sehnte er den Augenblick auch herbei, in dem sie einander wiedersahen und sich ihre Blicke trafen. Ruki lächelte.


	3. Eindringling

Shiro rieb sich die Haare trocken und griff routiniert nach einem Haarband, um sie sich zu einem unordentlichen Dutt hochzubinden, damit ihr die nassen Strähnen nicht in den Nacken fielen. Nun aufgewärmt und umgezogen verließ die junge Frau das Bad und steutere über den schmalen Flur die Küche an, um sich nun endlich etwas Essbares aufzutreiben. Ein wenig spielte sie sogar mit dem Gedanken, einfach etwas zu bestellen, doch das war so teuer und sie jobbte schließlich extra, damit es fürs Studium reichte. Da wollte sie das sauer verdiente Geld nicht für fettige Pizza raushauen, so verlockend der Gedanke ihr in diesem Augenblick auch schien.

Bis zur Küche kam sie allerdings gar nicht, denn schon an der Tür des Wohnzimmers blieb sie stehen und starrte erschrocken den jungen Mann an, der in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. Tausend Fragen rasten durch ihren Kopf. Wie war er hier reingekommen? Hatte sie die Tür nicht abgeschlossen? Wieso war er ihr gefolgt? Was wollte er hier? Wo war ihr Handy? Die letzte Frage beschäftigte sie lediglich vor dem Hintergrund, dass sie sofort den Drang verspürte, die Polizei zu rufen. Immerhin war ein Fremder in ihrer Wohnung! Uneingeladen und potentiell gefährlich!  
Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen gingen ihr durch die Gedanken, doch sie ahnte ja nicht, dass das, was Ruki wollte, ihre kühnsten Überlegungen bei weitem übertraf. Sie ausrauben? - Wahrlich nicht. Sie vergewaltigen? - Schon näher dran.

Einige Sekunden sahen sie einander nur an, die erschrockene Shiro und der völlig gelassene Ruki. Bis die junge Frau auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und gen Bad zurück wetzte. Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte inzwischen herausgefiltert, dass ihr Handy in ihrer Hosentasche stecken musste und die Hose lag im Bad. Außerdem konnte sie die Tür schnell verschließen. Sie wagte nicht, sich nach ihm umzusehen. Auf das Geräusch von Schritte achtete sie in ihrer Panik nicht, sonst wäre ihr wohl aufgefallen, dass Ruki sie nicht verfolgte, es nicht einmal versuchte. Andernfalls hätte der Vampir sie ohnehin mit Leichtigkeit eingeholt.  
Kaum hatte sie das Badezimmer erreicht, schlug sie die Tür zu, warf sich dagegen und wagte erst durchzuatmen, als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht hatte. Sie war sicher. Zumindest vorerst. Oder? Leise Zweifel krochen in ihr hoch. Würde der Eindringling versuchen, die Tür aufzubrechen? Würde er vielleicht versuchen, sie heraus zu locken? Oder sogar hoffen, dass sie sich in Sicherheit wähnte und von alleine heraus kam? Oh nein, diesen Fehler würde sie nicht begehen! Dafür hatte sie zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen! Es war nie sicher, solange ein Irrer im Hause war.

Es blieb still und so entschied sie, jetzt lieber schnell die Polizei zu rufen - nur zur Sicherheit.  
Was folgte, war mehr blamabel, als hilfreich. Die Polizei traf ein und sie öffnete ihnen zögerlich die Badezimmertür. Die beiden Beamten in Grün wirkten ein wenig gereizt, teilten ihr aber mit, dass erst der Vermieter sie mit einem Ersatzschlüssel hinein gelassen hatte, weil sie nicht geantwortet hatte. Die Wohnungstür sowie alle Fenster waren verschlossen gewesen und außer ihr hatten die Polizisten niemanden in der Wohnung vorgefunden. Am Ende gingen die Herren unverrichteter Dinge nachdem sie Shiro darauf hingewiesen hatten, dass sie die Kosten dieses Einsatzes würde tragen müssen, da es scheinbar keinen Grund gab, weshalb sie um Hilfe gerufen hatte.  
Erschüttert blieb die junge Frau zurück. Sie war sich ganz sicher gewesen, dass der junge Mann in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war. Absolut sicher! Doch als sie den beiden Beamten dies berichtet hatte, hatten die Zwei nur vielsagende Blicke gewechselt und derjenige, der die Fragen stellte, hatte gemeint, sie habe sicherlich nur einen harten Tag gehabt und solle sich nun lieber ausruhen. Als wäre sie eine verwirrte Alkoholikerin nach einem Rasch!  
Sie ahnte jedoch, dass Protest ihr wenig brachte und so hatte sie nur genickt und die guten Ratschläge über sich ergehen lassen, obwohl sie keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass sie sich das nicht eingebildet hatte. Klar, es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie stand ziemlich unter Stress, doch wohl nicht so sehr, als dass sie sich jemanden einbildete, der gar nicht da war! Leider nur hatten die Polizeibeamten das anders gesehen, vor allem, da sie auch keine verräterischen Spuren im Hause fanden, war der Teppich doch trocken und wies keine nassen Schuhflecken auf. Ein normaler Eindringling zog schließlich die Schuhe nicht aus.

Ruki hatte sich auf das Dach des Hauses zurückgezogen, während er dem Gespräch lauschte, das Shiro mit den Polizisten führte, die ihn selbstredend nicht angetroffen hatten. Er schmunzelte ein wenig in sich hinein. Sie hatte wirklich Nerven bewiesen und schnell gehandelt. Wäre er wirklich ein Räuber gewesen, wäre es ihr gelungen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und die Polizei zu kontaktieren, was schon recht beachtlich war. Schade für sie, dass ihr das bei jemandem von seiner Art nichts nutzte. Still wartete er ab, bis der Streifenwagen wieder abfuhr. Sein Blick folgte dem Wagen bis er um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Zeit, sich wieder seiner Beute zuzuwenden.  
Der Vampir ließ sich Zeit und glitt unauffällig vom Dach hinab auf das Fensterbrett ihres Schlafzimmers. 

Drinnen war es dunkel, doch er konnte hervorragend sehen. Das Fenster zu öffnen, war ein Kinderspiel und bald stand Ruki in dem kleinen Raum und schob das Fenster hinter sich wieder zu, damit der kalte Wind von draußen nicht die angenehme Wärme hier drinnen vertrieb. Ein wenig reizte es ihn zwar, das Fenster einfach offen zu lassen und wieder zu gehen, um zu beobachten, wie sie wohl reagierte, wenn sie bemerkte, dass es offen stand, doch vermutlich würde sie es auf die Polizeibeamten schieben. Nein, für solche Spielchen hatte er keine Zeit und üblicherweise gab er sich damit auch nicht ab. Wäre Shiro nur Beute, dann womöglich, aber sie sollte mehr sein. Sie sollte Sein sein.  
Dieses Gefühl war völlig neu für Ruki. Noch nie hatte er in diesem Maße etwas gewollt und schon gar nicht für sich allein, sondern in der Regel hatte sein Begehren stets im Ziel gehabt, für seine Brüder und ihn einen Vorteil zu bringen. Doch das hier, das war egoistisch. Er wollte dieses Mädchen, diese junge Frau, die noch nicht ahnte, was ihr eigentlich drohte, für sich.

Shiro hatte sich nie unsicher gefühlt allein in ihrer Wohnung. Niemals, nicht in all den Monaten. Doch heute war jede Sicherheit vergessen und sie hätte sonst was drum gegeben, in einer WG zu leben und nicht allein, obwohl ihr die Vorstellung einer WG sonst immer ein Gräuel gewesen war. Ihre Wohnung erschien ihr einfach nicht mehr so sicher, wie bisher, obwohl die Polizisten natürlich alle Räume durchsucht und sicher gestellt hatten, dass niemand hier war und sie somit sicher sein konnte, dass sie tatsächlich allein war. Vielleicht, wog sie ab, sollte sie versuchen, trotz der späten Stunde noch Ruriko anzurufen, eine gute Freundin, die nicht weit von hier wohnte, um dann bei dieser zu übernachten.   
Noch während sie den Gedanken abwog, trugen ihre Füße sie ins Schlafzimmer. Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit verspürte sie heute den Drang, das Licht noch einmal anzuschalten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch wirklich niemand da war. Mit einem leisen Klick legte Shiro den Lichtschalter um und blinzelte, als das helle Licht der Lampe sie beinahe blendete und den Raum in Helligkeit tauchte. Überraschungen gab es keine. Natürlich war niemand hier. Sie war allein. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? 

Am liebsten hätte sie den Kopf geschüttelt, so albern kam sie sich dabei vor. Vielleicht hatten die Polizeibeamten Recht und sie war einfach nur ein wenig paranoid und hatte sich eingebildet, den jungen Mann in ihrer Wohnung zu sehen, den sie im Schnee getroffen hatte. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf würden ihr helfen und morgen könnte sie ja sogar ausschlafen und die Ruhe genießen. Mit einem Gähnen schaltete sie das Licht wieder aus und schlenderte im Dunkeln gen Bett. Nichts zu sehen, war kein Problem. Sie kannte die Wohnung schließlich wie ihre Westentasche.   
Kaum, dass sie die weiche Matratze unter sich fühlte, zog sie die Decke über sich und die Beine an. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen, als der kalte Stoff ihre Haut berührte. Hoffentlich würde es gleich wärmer werden. Sie schloss die Augen. Ruhe fand sie jedoch nicht. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, so wurde ihr Puls doch nur wieder schneller und sie ertappte sich dabei, aufgeregt zu lauschen, ob sie etwas oder jemanden hören konnte, doch es blieb still. Sie kam sich dumm dabei vor, doch sie war dennoch angespannt und horchte. Das würde eine lange Nacht.  
Gerade als ihre Gedanken sich langsam in andere Gefilde verabschiedeten und ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigte, raschelte ihre Decke und sie konnte im Halbschlaf spüren, wie sich jemand neben sie ins Bett legte. Sofort war sie hellwach und fuhr vor lauter Schreck herum.


End file.
